


The Beat of His Wings [podfic]

by nastally



Series: nastally reads... [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel!Roger, Drinking, Gen, Humour, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: Angels didn't hang around in disreputable nightclubs, looking like they were moments away from sliding under the table, wings and all.They just didn't.
Relationships: John Deacon & Roger Taylor
Series: nastally reads... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Beat of His Wings [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plainxte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainxte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beat of His Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160235) by [Plainxte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainxte/pseuds/Plainxte). 



> The original fic is Joger and _you should read it_ , because it's the angel!Roger fic I didn't know I needed. Not what you're expecting, I promise, but brilliantly done. Wish I had time to narrate the entire thing, but if you want to know how it ends head right over to read the rest... ;) Hope you like it, Plainxte! 💕 Hope everyone else likes it, too!

[Anastasia M](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova) · [The Beat Of His Wings - Plainxte](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/the-beat-of-his-wings-plainxte)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to read some of your fic, I do have [a Fiverr profile.](https://www.fiverr.com/anastasia_mara/narrate-anything-for-you) Happy to give considerable discounts to fandom friends & acquaintances. ;)


End file.
